Conventionally, as a terminal, for example, there is one in which a pin contact 1 is press fitted into a terminal hole 5 in a base 4 and the like so as to prevent it from coming off as shown in FIG. 5. In such a pin contact 1, a tapered surface 3 is formed between ridge lines 2, 2 so as to prevent the pin contact 1 from scraping off an inner peripheral surface of the terminal hole 5 when the pin contact 1 is press fitted thereinto. In order to form the pin contact 1, there is a pin contact processing device in which pin contacts 1 are cut out from a pin contact wire 6 by forming dies 7a, 7b and 8a, 8b that are alternately butted against the pin contact wire 6 as shown in FIG. 5D (refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Registered Patent Gazette No. 2579538